discovering family
by dragonlover9
Summary: Naruto has been captured by Orchimaru and has been the unknowing test subject for something and now he's in the hands of the akatsuki. why haven't they taken the kyuubi yet? And why does naruto have Zetsu's bloodline? well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Discovering family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Naruto and Zetsu's other half**

Chapter one

Naruto groaned in pain as he began to return to consciousness.

"Zetsu-san! Deidara-senpai! The kid you told me to watch woke up!" A man in an orange mask shouted.

"Tobi! You where supposed come get us! Not shout your head off and give the kid a headache un!" Deidara said while walking into the room. Zetsu came out of the wall with the venus flytrap on his neck closed tightly. When it opened both sides were smiling.

"Good after all it is not often that we find someone else with our bloodline." Both sides said in unison which meant that they were agreeing with each other in a way. Naruto merely looked at them in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Where am I? and how the heck did I get here?" Naruto asked wondering why they didn't recognize him. That was until he remembered his encounter with Orochimaru.

_Naruto had been captured by Orochimaru after another attempt to rescue Sasuke. He had been drugged and strapped to a surgical table. Kabuto stood over him smirking. _

_"Don't worry Naruto this won't hurt a bit." He said with a fiendish smirk._

_Naruto felt an excruciating pain stretch through out his entire body._

Naruto couldn't remember anything after that. Naruto's eyes widened 'what did Kabuto do to me!' he thought in a panic. He immediately tried to get up wincing in pain, and surprised to feel an odd heaviness to his upper body that only increased his urgency, to see what had been done to him only to be pushed back down by Zetsu. Zetsu looked at him the way a parent would look at their sick child, in worry. Naruto's entire body protested against every movement but he didn't care. Deidara chuckled and then smiled.

"Relax kid we're in one of the Akatsuki bases near Otogakure. Now what's your name?" he asked. "It's …" Naruto was about to say his name when someone or something stopped him **'don't tell them or they will kill you for the kyuubi'** A voice inside his head scolded. 'Then what am I supposed to tell them.' He thought back as he began to wonder whether he was going crazy or not.

**"Zakiru."** The voice from Naruto's head had answered for him, with Naruto's own mouth. Zetsu stared at him while Deidara frowned.

"How 'bout I get a real name kid?" Deidara said. Naruto sighed in defeat

"How did you know?" Naruto asked fearful of what they would do to him if they found out who he really was.

"You're black half replied for the white one. And if you're anything like Zetsu then Your black half is more likely to lie than your white one. Un." Deidara replied.

Naruto sighed in defeat and prayed that they wouldn't kill him.

"It's Naruto." Naruto wanted to run away and hide rather than tell him his full name. He felt something move and jumped in surprise as something closed around his head leaving him in darkness.

"...Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto finished his voice somewhat dampened by the venus flytrap that had closed itself around his head.

**"****Odd isn't that the name of the Jinchuuriki of Konoha?" **Zetsu asked.

The three man paused as the realization came upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovering family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Naruto and Zetsu's black half**

Please tell me what you think and or what I need to improve on to make the story better

Chapter two

For a few minutes there was only silence. As time passed Naruto became more and more nervous. 'What are they going do to me now? Why did Zetsu look concerned when I had tried to get up? Why am I at an akatsuki base? And why did they help me?' All of these thoughts and more where racing through Naruto's mind. Finally wondering why they hadn't killed him yet Naruto tried to open the venus flytrap by just an inch only to have it open up completely instead. The silence was eventually broken by Deidara.

"Okay brat now since when were you related Zetsu UN?" Deidara asked his voice losing its friendly tone and becoming serious. Naruto didn't answer he was too busy with his thoughts at the moment. Eventually Zetsu's black half got bored and decided to get Naruto's attention by poking him in the head.

**"Pay attention when someone asks a question runt" **Zetsu said. Naruto rubbed his forehead and glared. Deidara then asked again.

"How do you have Zetsu's bloodline?" Deidara asked. "Orochimaru, **how else**." Naruto answered. "Don't ask how, **we're not even sure ourselves.**" Naruto said. Both Deidara and Zetsu gave an exasperated sigh as the snake and his apprentice were always causing problems for someone. It was at that moment that Naruto's stomach chose to rumble very loudly. Naruto's white half, the part that was the original Naruto, blushed with embarrassment. While the black half remained just as expressionless as Zetsu's.

~meanwhile in Konoha~

Tsunade was sending out four teams of ANBU to search for Naruto. Almost the entire village was celebrating the disappearance of Naruto. The people who weren't celebrating were the last of the rookie nine, their jounin sensei's, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sai, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Who were either mourning him like Sakura or hoping that he would be found like Konohamaru except Ibiki and Anko. Neither Ibiki nor Anko were mourning, celebrating, or hoping that he would be found. They were both just neutral about what had happened to Naruto.

~back with the Akatsuki~

Naruto had been extremely reluctant to eat what Zetsu had given him at first. Of course why shouldn't he when Zetsu had given him a human arm for him to eat and plus he didn't like the aspect of becoming a cannibal. Atleast he now knew why Zetsu was a cannibal.

_Deidara took him to the kitchen to get him something to eat. Zetsu left a minute after Naruto's stomach had growled. Deidara took a cup of ramen out of the cupboard and began to heat up some water. So that the former blond could have something to eat._

_~meanwhile with zetsu~_

_A soon as Naruto's stomach had growled. Zetsu left to get them both something to eat since he was also hungry as well._

_~and back to Naruto~_

_The hot water was poured into the foam cup and the two began to wait for the ramen to cook. _

_"How were you captured by Orochimaru un?" Deidara asked Naruto conversationally. Naruto sighed he really didn't want to think about how his teammate really had been a traitor._

_ "I was on a mission to rescue Sasuke." Naruto said not wanting to say any more about it._

_ That was when they noticed that the ramen was ready. Naruto ate the ramen with gusto. That was until he was about halfway done with it. Which was when it decided to come right back up. Deidara noticed how Naruto began to look slightly sick about halfway through eating his ramen and realizing what was about to happen. Quickly grabbed Naruto and shunshined them to the bathroom where Naruto immediately emptied his stomach of all the ramen he had eaten in the kitchen into the toilet. In which afterwards Deidara forced him to lie back down. After twelve minutes Zetsu came back from wherever he had disappeared to with a human arm._

Apparently their bloodline made it so that their stomachs couldn't handle anything other than meat and even then their stomachs couldn't handle most forms of meat. That is except one type of meat of course it was because of this that Zetsu was called a cannibal even though his bloodline prevented him from actually eating anything else. Which meant that Naruto didn't have a choice in the matter unless he wanted to starve to death.

Naruto bit into the still warm flesh that had once been attached to someone. He hadn't wanted to but Zetsu had also threatened to forced feed Naruto the arm if the boy didn't eat it on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Naruto and Zetsu's black half**

Please tell me what you think and or what I need to do to improve and make the story better by reviewing.

And to answer hypersreak's question all the members of a clan have at least something in common for example all the Hyuugas have pale pupilless eyes, the Uchihas have black eyes and hair and besides Naruto doesn't look exactly like Zetsu which. I will put a more detailed description of him in this chapter

Chapter 3

~ Just outside of the Akatsuki base~

Itachi and his partner Kisame were just about to enter the base when they heard Deidara.

"NARUTO!"

This caused the two to sweat drop at the sheer volume of Deidara's voice before running inside, neither of them being all too surprised about Naruto being there. A day after Naruto had arrived at the Akatsuki base every single member knew he was there and had been ordered to that base by Pein, their Leader. The two entered the base and walked off into different directions. Itachi went to the training area, while Kisame went towards the kitchen to get something to eat. When Kisame entered the kitchen he saw a boy sitting the table grinning from ear to ear. The boy had a Venus flytrap around his neck, black and white skin with three black whisker marks on the white side and three white whisker marks on the black side, yellow eyes, and spiky green hair. To be honest Kisame thought that the kid looked like some weird combination of the kyuubi jinchuuriki and Zetsu. Even more oddly was the fact that his partner was seeing the exact same boy in the training area. Or more precisely Itachi was seeing one of Naruto's shadow clones.

"Hey fish face didn't expect to see you anytime soon." The boy said jovially.

"Oh! Really and do I know you?" Kisame asked curiously while he was slowly reaching towards the hilt of his sword _Samehade_. The boy frowned. The boy's frown was quickly replaced by a fox like grin.

"Guess you really don't remember but then again I barely look like what I originally looked like." He said. It was at this point a pink haired Deidara came running into the room furious.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted at the strange boy as Kisame broke down laughing.

"Gotta go!" Naruto said while activating his bloodline and vanishing from sight.

Naruto had been there for a month and had quickly, under Zetsu's tutelage, gotten the hang of being able to move through solid objects. Unfortunately this also allowed Naruto to do more pranks and allowed him to escape just as quickly. Zetsu now regretted teaching Naruto that part of their family bloodline.


	4. Sorry

I must apologize to all my readers for not updating but I'm currently having a bit of a writer's block and am current stuck with both of my stories.


End file.
